A Pirate's Life
by anjuri
Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi and Hibari Kyouya fell in love at first sight as kids, however they were seperated. Tsuna forgets Hibari, but knows he needs to look for someone important, so he leaves home and then? AU, Shounen-ai, cross-dressing, 1827, side pairings.
1. Chapter 1: This is how we met

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to...dun dun dun...Amano Akira (a woman after my own heart) 

The only things that belong to me would be my love for the pairings, any random OC's that I throw in there and the storyline (which was probably inspired by some manga I read), anyway, enjoy!

A/N: This is an AU fic (obviously) and has nothing to do with the mafia, though the KHR characters are used. The time setting is between the olden days and the modern days. A mix of pirates and royalty, and guns/grenades/dynamites, and some modern things I guess 

**Chapter 1: **_**This is how we met**_

"Kyouya it's okay", Dino spoke softly to his son. A young boy with straight, black hair that fell over his eyes apppeared from behind his father.

Dino turned towards a little boy, who looked no older than six and smiled, "Kyouya this is Tsuna-kun my boss' son, Tsuna-kun, this is Kyouya, my beloved son." The boy, Kyouya, grimaced slightly when he heard Dino use 'beloved' in the same sentence as his name. "I'll leave the two of you to play while I take care of some business with your father Tsuna-kun", and with that Dino exited the room.

"Ano, Kyou-chan, what do you want to play", Tsuna smiled brightly as he grabbed the older boy's hand. "Don't touch me herbivore!", Kyouya bit out angrily and he pulled his hand away from Tsuna. Tsunayoshi's smile fell slightly, he had a hurt expression on his face, but as quickly as it appeared, it was soon replaced by something else, a look of confusion. "Kyou-chan what's a herbivore?", Tsuna asked innocently. "It's an animal that only eats plants, jeez, how stupid are you? and why are you so informal, we just met", Kyouya growled in irritation.

"That's not nice Kyou-chan!", Tsuna exclaimed, "and of course I'm informal, we've been introduced, so now we're friends aren't we?", once again, Tsuna grabbed Kyouya's hand. Kyouya looked at him, he was really close to snapping, but when he looked at the younger boy's eyes, so full of innocence, he somehow managed to calm down. "Suit yourself, idiot", he sighed. "It's Tsuna", was the reply given. "Eh?", Hibari asked. "Tsuna, call me Tsuna", Tsunayoshi smiled an angelic smile towards Kyouya, and he found himself unwilling to look away. "Okay, Tsuna", Kyouya relented, "let's go play whatever game herbivores usually play."

**With Dino and Tsuna's Father**

"You can't be serious Reborn!", Dino cried out, "you can't do this to me and my son!" "I can do whatever I want to do Dino Cavallone", a bored voice replied. "But-but-I-why?!", Dino was at a loss for words. "Think of it as a fun experience", Reborn was still indifferent, despite the blonde man in front of him who looked like he was about to burst into tears, "besides, I owed those damn pirates two guys, so it's you and your son." "Reborn you bastard!", Dino shouted, "after all I've done for you, you wouldn't be King if it wasn't for me!" Reborn stood up and pulled a gun out of his table, "don't think too highly of yourself Dino", he pointed the gun at the other man, "now get out, get your son, and leave my palace, before I do something irreversable."

Dino scrambled out of the room quickly, he knew Reborn well, and the man was capable of anything, possibly even murder. Reborn sighed and rubbed the side of his head, a migraine was coming. "Fool", he muttered under his breath, "if it's you, I know you'd survive, why else would I have sent you."

**With Tsuna and Kyouya**

"Hey Kyou-chan, is it bad to like another boy?", Tsuna suddenly asked. Kyouya turned red, "what?", he stuttered, "why-why are you asking that?" Tsuna looked up from the daisy chain he was making and grinned, "because I"m pretty sure I started liking you the moment I saw you." Kyouya looked down at his daisy chain, "I-I think I probably-maybe, might umm lik-" Kyouya was cut off as Dino grabbed his arm and yanked him up. "Father what's wrong?", Kyouya asked worriedly, his father had never looked as stressed and worried as he did at the moment. "We have to leave, we-we have to go somewhere", Dino told his son while trying to even out his breathing.

"Will you come back so I can play with Kyou-chan again Dino-san?", Tsuna asked sweetly. Dino looked at Tsuna, he smiled, but underneath it was pain and pity, pain from the fact that his best friend had betrayed him, and pity for the innocent boy who was the son of such a cruel bastard, "of course Tsuna-kun", Dino replied, and under his breath he added silently, "someday."

**10 years later**

"Tsunako-chan, hurry up! The customers are waiting to order", a busty old lady called out towards one of the waitresses. "Coming ma'am", she replied. A girl with bright eyes, a slim figure, porcelain skin and long brown hair that fell just on top of her shoulders walked towards table number twenty-seven, "how can I help you guys?", she asked with a smile that only made her look even more angelic. "Umm, just some ale for me", the black-haired guy mumbled, the other guy was drooling a bit and needed a nudge to snap out of his trance and say, "beer and steak." "Coming right up", Tsunako winked playfully at them.

"She looks flat, but everything else looks _fine_", the black-haired guy commented. The other guy nodded in agreement and whistled in approval, "I'd take her over all the butter faces any day." They were both laughing when Tsunako came back with their orders, "anything else sirs?", she asked. "Well, are you on the menu?", the guy who had drooled asked. Tsunako smiled, "nopes, sorry, but I'm not exactly something that can be bought at a cheap price." "Well, we're pretty rich you know", the black-haired guy grinned. Tsunako raised an eyebrow as she studied their scruffy clothes and unshaved faces that had dirty patched all over. "Don't judge us by how we look", the black-haired guy continued, he motioned for her to come closer, and when she did, he whispered, "we're actually pirates, and our captain sent us to buy some stuff for the ship", he patted his pocket where a jingle of coins could be heard.

"I see", Tsunako's smiled widened, "in that case-", she suddenly pulled one the black-haired pirate. She twisted his arm into his back and pulled out a knife hidden in the frilly garter on her thigh, "I've been waiting for six months for pirates to dock here, I want you guys to take me to your ship." The black-haired guy nodded to the drooling guy, and he motioned for her to follow as he led them out of the restaurant and towards the docks. Tsunako turned back and grinned at the restaurant owner who smiled back at her, "thanks for everything obaa-san." "Go grab your freedom", the lady encouraged her, "ouji-sama", she whispered, only for her to heard and no one else.

**At the docks**

"Wow!", Tsuna whistled in approval, "that is some ship! How can no one notice it's a pirate ship?" The black-haired guy, Tsuna found out his name was Keiichi, shrugged, "Captain either pays the people who work at the docks, or people are just really stupid and trusting when they don't see a pirate flag." The other pirate guy, Kai, looked flustered, "Captain's gonna bite us to death, what the hell are we gonna do!?" Tsuna felt sorry for the poor guy, he looked like he would keel over and have a heart attack any minute, "don't worry, I'll protect you guys from your Captain, all I want is to get to a different island anyway, not as if I'm gonna stay on the ship for too long." Keiichi looked at Tsuna like he was crazy, "you don't understand, the Captain is viciou-" "What herbivore is making a ruckus near my ship?", a voice dripping with danger growled out.

"Crap", Kai muttered, then he fainted.

**A/N: **And so there ends the first chapter. Please review if you like, coz getting reviews will tell me wether or not I should bother writing fanfics :) (the more the reviews, the faster the updates...maybe)

A beta would be love. If you're interested, please send me a message


	2. Chapter 2: This is how we fought

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to...dun dun dun...Amano Akira (a woman after my own heart) 

The only things that belong to me would be my love for the pairings, any random OC's that I throw in there and the storyline (which was probably inspired by some manga I read), anyway, enjoy!

A/N: This is an AU fic (obviously) and has nothing to do with the mafia, though the KHR characters are used. The time setting is between the olden days and the modern days. A mix of pirates and royalty, and guns/grenades/dynamites, and some modern things I guess :)

_Thank you very much to the readers! I was expecting 1-2 reviews, but not 4 and above, and thank you also to those who added this fic to their alert list, even without reviewing, that shows me you care :D_

_I'm also thankful for the tips on how to write conversations, I could never get why it looked wrong, and now I finally do! :) Also, very sorry to those who are incovenienced by my method of changing scenes, I'm just really bad at describing/etc. etc. I'll try to work on it though :) So once again, I'm very grateful to you all! _

_Read my a/n at the end if there are some things you don't understand about this chapter._

**Chapter 2: **_**This is how we fought**_

"Ano, Captain, th-this isn't wh-what it looks li-like", Keiichi stuttered fearfully. Hibari Kyouya glared at his subordinate, taking in the sight of the fool who was currently being held captive by a smaller being. "Hey now, no need to look so angry", Tsuna frowned at Hibari, and she let go of Keiichi, "Kei-chan was just doing as I ordered."

"And why should he follow your orders when he's part of my crew?", Hibari asked.

"Because I had a knife at his throat and was in the perfect position to break his arm?", Tsuna answered innocently.

Hibari growled and pulled his tonfas out. Tsuna moved out of the way just in time as the area she was standing on earlier was smashed by the angry captain. "What the hell!", Tsuna shouted, "what kind of an asshole attacks a girl?"

Hibari smiled sardonically, "me." Before Tsuna could respond, Hibari appeared in front of her and swung the weapon into her stomach. "Fucking bastard!", Tsuna coughed, a small amount of blood trickled from her mouth. She glared at Hibari, then smiled. Hibari raised an eyebrow and ran towards her, getting ready to strike another blow. Tsuna kept smiling, then she closed her eyes, and just as Hibari was about to give her a blow to the head, she pulled a gun from underneath her skirt and pointed it under his chin.

"Well look at that", Tsuna grinned, "it looks like a tie _Captain_."

**On the ship**

"Is that her?", one guy whispered to another. "Is she the one who tied with the Captain in a fight?", some people asked. "Of course she is you morons, there's only one girl on this ship", Kai muttered irritably. He was shocked to hear from Keiichi that the young girl they had tried to pick up was able to match their boss at fighting. "Am I glad that we didn't have to find out her strength first hand", he mumbled to himself.

Tsuna was busy exploring the ship, she didn't think the captain would mind seeing as how he had gone into his room to sulk. So far she had found out that in the ship, there were 5 "areas". The "Kitchen" area was where all the food was cooked and where the crew ate. The "Captain's" area was obviously, exactly what it was named. Below the deck was the "Weapons" area, where all the cannons, swords and guns were kept. Also below the deck was the "Crew's" area, where there were rooms for the pirates to sleep in. The last area was the "Treasure" area. It was similar to the Captain's area, no one but the captain was allowed near it.

Tsuna sighed and thought about the events which had led her to where she was now.

_**Flashback**_

_"Tsunayoshi, you are to wed the daughter of a friend of mine", Reborn looked at his son seriously, "his daughter is very interested in you and you will be wed in two month's time", he paused for a minute before adding, "don't screw up, you no good son."_

_Tsuna nodded mutely and turned around to walk out of his father's chambers. As soon as he felt that he was far enough from being heard, he quickly rushed to his room, locked the door and pulled out a bag. "Arranged marriage my ass", Tsuna grunted as he threw some clothes into the very full bag, "I'm sick of his bullshit and condescending attitude!" _

_Tsuna looked around his room and spotted his book, opening a marked page, his fingers slowly stroked an old daisy chain that looked like it would break any minute. Tsuna ripped out a page and wrote down:_

_Dear Father,_

_Don't look for me, even if you tried, you won't find me (not that you'd bother)._

_I'm sorry for being ungrateful, but I do NOT want to get married to some airheaded bimbo._

_If you're wondering where your precious gun is, I have and you'll get it back when I return...if I return._

_It's not just because of the arranged marriage that I'm running away, I...I have someone I need to find._

_I can't remember who it is, but my most important person is missing, that's why I have to find...it? Him? Her? I don't even know the gender._

_I'm sorry father...I also took your favorite knife._

_Love,_

_Tsuna_

_Tsuna looked at the piece of paper and sighed. He placed it on his dresser, then he unlocked his window and jumped towards the tree branch closest to him. Climbing down the tree, he took one last glance at his home, then fled._

'Crap', Tsuna thought as she snapped back to reality, 'I forgot to ask where I'll be sleeping'.

**With Hibari**

"Tsuna", he whispered affectionately as he held a daisy chain in his hand. It was so delicate, he was afraid of crushing it, so he quickly put it back into a purple-amethyst box. 'Do you...still remember me?', Hibari thought sadly, in his mind was Tsuna's bright smile, which was suddenly replaced by the smile of the girl he had met that day.

"Shit", he cursed, "stupid carnivore invading my mind." He stood up and walked towards the door of his quarters, "I miight as well go ask her name." Hibari pulled open his door just as someone on the outside pushed it open. This resulted in the person falling into the room and straight into Hibari's arms. "Ah, hehe, sorry Captain", Tsuna smiled sheepishly, "I kinda wanted to talk to you about some things."

**A/N: **Okay, Tsunako is the name I used for Tsuna's "female" alias. However, due to the fact that I can't be bothered typing Tsunako all the time, I decided to shorten it back to Tsuna. Hibari doesn't know however that he is the Tsuna he's in love with, because everyone on the ship believes Tsuna to be a girl, and also because he thinks you spell Tsunako without the T. Therefore Tsuna turns into Suna for him (and Dino, but that's only in the later chapters.)

I know I refer to Tsuna as a she, that will continue until he's no longer disguised as a girl, till then, please bear with me. I called Hibari by his first name, Kyouya, in the first chapter because he was a kid then, however it would sound weird to call him that now, so for the next chapters (including this one) I will be using his last name.

I'm sorry for being confusing, it's just how I roll xP

I will add another flashback in the next chapter to explain how and why Tsuna decided to cross-dress.


	3. Chapter 3: This is how we greet

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to...dun dun dun...Amano Akira (a woman after my own heart) 

The only things that belong to me would be my love for the pairings, any random OC's that I throw in there and the storyline (which was probably inspired by some manga I read), anyway, enjoy!

A/N: This is an AU fic (obviously) and has nothing to do with the mafia, though the KHR characters are used. The time setting is between the olden days and the modern days. A mix of pirates and royalty, and guns/grenades/dynamites, and some modern things I guess :)

_Omygosh! 20-something reviews and still growing! I'm so happy right now, lol. I'm sorry for taking forever with this chapter, writer's block is the worst, and I'm pretty sure I still have it, however I really wanted to write another chapter, so here it is. Enjoy! _

**Chapter 3: **_**This is how we greet**_

"So I'm gonna be sleeping here?", Tsuna stated slowly.

"Yes, is there a problem?", Hibari asked, annoyed at the idiocy that the carnivore who had tied with him was showing.

"Ummm, not really, it's just that...", Tsuna hesitated, "well, isn't this your room?"

Hibari snorted, "If you're trying to make a point, just hurry up and spit it out."

"Okay then, let's see, don't you think it's weird that I have to share a room with a blood thirsty asshole like you who has no care about people whatsoever and who will probably not respect my privacy and then there's the fact that I don't know you nor trust you", Tsuna stopped for a few seconds to breath, "oh, and I'm a girl and you're a boy."

Hibari raised an eyebrow and darkened his glare, "don't worry, I'm not desperate enough to try anything with a weird girl like you."

Tsuna pouted angrily, "who are you calling weird you jerk!"

Tsuna was just about to just about to throw more insults at Hibari when they were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Captain, is it okay for me and Gokudera to interrupt?", was heard from the other side of the door.

"Just hurry up and get in Yamamoto", Hibari sighed, he didn't know why, but he felt annoyed at the interruption by his right-hand man and left-hand man.

The door opened and two guys about the same age as Hibari and Tsuna came in. One had silver hair, and a very depressing scowl, complete with creases on his forehead, most likely from frowning too much. The other guy who came in seemed like the complete opposite of the silver-haired guy. Like Hibari, the second guy had jet black hair, however, on his face was a cheerful smile and kind eyes. He seemed like the easy-going friendly type.

"What the hell!", Gokudera yelled as he saw Tsuna, "I can't believe the Kai was tellin' the truth when he said that you brought a woman on board!" He glared at Tsuna and from out of nowhere, pulled out eight dynamites, one between each finger, "I'll get rid of her before we set sail, she'll bring nothing but bad luck!"

Tsuna reacted as quickly as possible, just as the guy threw the dynamites at her, Tsuna pulled out her gun and shot the fuse off four of them, then she quickly dodged one that was too close for comfort, kicked it in the air, then shot the fuse off it as well. Two almost hit her in the face, but she managed to back away fast enough, then she pulled out her knife and cut the fuse off the two.

"Phew, that's all of-", Tsuna froze, "wait, there was eight wasn't there?" Tsuna's eyes widened as she looked at her hand, she had unknowingly caught one of the dynamites out of reflex of catching things thrown at her. 'Stupid father', she thought bitterly as she remembered the times when her father used her as a moving dart target. She looked at the "soon-to-explode" stick in her hand, and did the first thing that came to mind, she ran towards one of the windows in Hibari's quarters and threw the dynamite as far she could away from the ship.

"WTF!?", could be heard from the deck. Hibari looked like he was ready to murder his right-hand man and the girl, but luckily Yamamoto stepped in. "Wow! That was awesome miss!", he grinned as he reached forward and grabbed both of Tsuna's hands with his own, "no one's ever been able to beat Gokudera's dynamites before, well, except maybe Hibari, and sometimes me."

Tsuna was suprised at the sudden hold on her hands, but as quickly as it appeared, it also went away, and she smiled warmly at Yamamoto, "if the other one is Gokudera, then you are Yamamoto-san?", she asked sweetly.

"Oops! I forgot to introduce myself", Yamamoto laughed and smiled sheepishly, "I'm Yamamoto Takeshi, please don't be so formal, there's no need to call me Yamamoto-san." He kept smiling at her as he nudged Gokudera to introduce himself.

"I'm Gokudera Hayato", the other boy scowled.

"I'm Sawada Tsunayo-Tsunako, Sawada Tsunako", Tsuna smiled, "it's very nice to meet you Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto-kun." Yamamoto just continued to grin, and Gokudera lowered his head and looked at the floor, probably to hide the blush he was now sporting.

Hibari's hand gripped his tonfa tightly as he suddenly lashed out at the three herbivores in his room.

_**With Reborn**_

"Reborn-ou!", Bianchi walked forward from the shadows of the King's room and bent down on one knee, "I'm here to give my report."

Reborn waved a hand to indicate for her to continue.

"Currently Tsunayoshi-sama has still not been located, many of us spies that you sent out suspect that the villagers from our country, and from other countries might be helping him", she sighed, "really, he would make such a fine king, being able to gain the trust and loyalty of people so easily, and yet he refuses to face his destiny and instead runs away, seriously that boy is such an idi-"

"Bianchi, stop chattering and give the rest of your report", Reborn cut her off.

"Ha-hai Reborn-ou", Bianchi stammered, "ah, what was it, oh that's right! There seems to be a problem with the pirate population these days, it seems many youngsters have followed the pirate trend and are either trying to create a pirate name for themselves, or joining crews that are already well known." Bianchi snorted, "there's more pirates these days than naval _and_ war officers, it's just a good thing pirates like to fight each other."

Bianchi stood up and turned to leave, just as she reached the door, she suddenly turned around, "oh, and there's one more thing Reborn-ou, there seems to be a pirate crew which has been gaining popularity lately, apparently, they're like Robin Hood, except in pirate form."

Reborn looked up from the paper work on his desk and stared at Bianchi, "what do you mean?"

"Well, they steal from other pirates for one, and they "save" people who are in need, like people who are trapped in the middle of the sea, and people who are too poor to save themselves", Bianchi smiled, "they sound kinda cool-uh you know, if only they weren't pirates, by the way, the ship they ride on is called "The Skylark" or something, and I heard the captain can take on a hundred guys all by himself! but maybe it's just a rumour, would be cool-uh interesting if it was true though."

Reborn looked back down and resumed signing the papers on his desk, and Bianchi took this as a silent signal for her to leave. Once the door shut, Reborn dropped his pen on the table and rubbed his head. 'It's definitely you, isn't it...Dino?', he thought grimly as he opened one of his drawers and took out some painkillers.

**A/N:** Still looking for a beta, I am very aware of the fact that I probably made a lot of spelling/punctuation/grammar mistakes, that's why if you can see it and you have spare/free time to help me out, please send me a message!

Anyways, please enjoy this chapter, hopefully I can update the story much quicker next time. (:


	4. Chapter 4: This is how we reveal

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to...dun dun dun...Amano Akira (a woman after my own heart). 

The only things that belong to me would be my love for the pairings, any random OC's that I throw in there and the storyline (which was probably inspired by some manga I read), anyway, enjoy!

A/N: This is an AU fic (obviously) and has nothing to do with the mafia, though the KHR characters are used. The time setting is between the olden days and the modern days. A mix of pirates and royalty, and guns/grenades/dynamites, and some other emodern things I guess :)

_Thank you for voting in the poll! As I said in my previous A/N in the other chapters, thank you to all the reviewers who are keeping me writing! :_

_ChibiVi3tKitsun3, KeatonGrin, Ila Way, Tsuki no Akebono, Lala-tan, Doseimotsuko, wind-master-redmoon, Oodles o' Noodles, MagicalStarlight, Niki-Uni, Shikey, Novelist Pup, Spiel, Little-fox012, CelticAngelWings, Cielo-negro, Mouse Kaiser, ms.swirlyglasses_

_, danilion, Craze Izumi, T-gal, RandomFun_

_Thank you also for the beta volunteers, I'm really thankful! I hope that some of them will be able to beta other stories that I'm planning to write :D_

Lots and lots of thanks to Oodles o' Noodles who is the beta for APL :D

**Chapter 4: **_**This is how we reveal**_

Tsuna woke up from a very peaceful sleep; however she felt a slight twinge of pain on her head. She looked over next to her and almost screamed, but clamped her hands over her mouth to stifle it as she moved back. Tsuna took in her surroundings and realized that the reason why she probably woke up, was because she had fallen off the bed, and it seems from the look of the bump on Hibari's forehead, that she might have accidentally dropped her gun (which she always kept with her) on him. She looked apologetically at Hibari who was glaring holes into her when the door suddenly burst open.

"Captain! Emergency! Rokudo Mukuro, the pineapple bastard's outside!" Gokudera shouted quickly, and then he turned and ran out. From the noises outside, Tsuna assumed that there was a fight going on.

Hibari ran out of the door, but Tsuna smoothed out her clothes first, before proceeding to follow. On deck, she saw that the men were fighting people who did not seem to be part of Hibari's crew. Most of them looked like pawns, but there were some who looked like very strong, one was a guy with pins in his hair, another was a guy reading a book and was that a barcode on his face? The last was a little girl who used a trident for a weapon and was easily kicking the asses of most of Hibari's crew.

Tsuna turned around and her eyes widened as she noticed that they were indeed being attacked, and by other _pirates_ no less. "Ko-koku-kokuyo?" she read the name underneath the flag, 'wonder what that means', she thought to herself.

Tsuna was lost in her own thoughts until she felt a dangerous aura behind her. Reflexively, she grabbed the arm that had intended to grab her, and threw the stranger over her head and onto some barrels. She stared in shock, half-worried that she might've accidentally thrown Hibari, however, as the smoke (was it mist?) cleared, she saw not Hibari, but a guy with black-blue hair in a really weird haircut, he had one blue eye, and one red eye which read the word six. He looked similar to the little girl Tsuna had seen fighting, 'maybe they're siblings, his hair looks like a pineapple, wait, could he be Rokudo Mukuro?', she thought, recalling the words Gokudera had said only a few minutes ago.

Mukuro began to spout swear words in Italian as he dusted his clothes, he looked at Tsuna's eyes and from the way Tsuna frowned like a mother concerned about her child's language, Mukuro saw that the other had clearly understood everything he was saying. Taking in Tsuna's appearance, a small smirk appeared on his face, then without warning, Mukuro grabbed Tsuna's arm and twisted it, then grabbed her chin and forcefully turned her face to face his.

_"Il mio nome è Rokudo Mukuro"_, his face looked dangerous and slightly...erotic, _"Come si chiama?"_

Tsuna continued to feign ignorance; she could not let others know that she was able to speak the language, because only those of noble birth, or those who worked for the king, knew the language. If she wanted to keep up her facade, she would have to make sure she tied herself to nothing that was close to her father.

"I'm sorry", Tsuna blanched as she heard the sweetness in her voice; "I don't understand a single word you're saying."

Mukuro moved his face closer to hers and whispered in her ear, "Who do you think you're fooling..._boy_?"

Tsuna's eyes widened and struggled to get out of his grasp, she looked down and only then did she notice that the rest of the crew had already beaten Mukuro's men, and were shouting for him to let go of Tsuna.

"Let the girl go bastard!" Gokudera yelled, bombs ready in his hands.

"Yeah, what he said!" Yamamoto yelled cheerfully.

"Hurry up and scram, before I bite you to death", Hibari growled out venomously. No one knew whether he was talking to Mukuro or to Tsuna.

"Kufufufu", Mukuro laughed, "_Girl_? Whatever do you mean? The one I'm holding in my hands happens to be 100 _male_."

**A/N:**

_Il mio nome è Rokudo Mukuro - _My name is Rokudo Mukuro

_Come si chiama? - _What is your name?

I'm not very certain about whether the Italian sentences are right, but it just didn't sound right to me when I typed it in English, plus Mukuro speaking Italian is just so hot to me XD thankfully not hot enough to make me forget Hibari though! Though I am wondering whether to describe the TYL!Mukuro or the normal one.

ah, ending it at such an important scene, do not worry however, because as much as I love cliffies (writing them, not reading them) I don't really think I'll write that many cliff-hangers.

I'll be referring to Tsuna as a **He** from the next chapter and onwards:D


	5. Chapter 5: This is how we compete

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to...dun dun dun...Amano Akira (a woman after my own heart). 

The only things that belong to me would be my love for the pairings, any random OC's that I throw in there and the storyline (which was probably inspired by some manga I read), anyway, enjoy!

A/N: This is an AU fic (obviously) and has nothing to do with the mafia, though the KHR characters are used. The time setting is between the olden days and the modern days. A mix of pirates and royalty, and guns/grenades/dynamites, and some modern things I guess :)

_Many thanks to all the reviewers (if your name's not here, expect it in the next chapter): _

_ChibiVi3tKitsun3, KeatonGrin, Ila Way, Tsuki no Akebono, Lala-tan, Doseimotsuko, wind-master-redmoon, Oodles o' Noodles, MagicalStarlight, Niki-Uni, Shikey, Novelist Pup, Spiel, Little-fox012, CelticAngelWings, Cielo-negro, Mouse Kaiser, , danilion, Craze Izumi, T-gal, RandomFun, Moii-san, HappyDuckyDay, Lunara-Dono, wind-master-redmoon, Nezu Maru, Here's Your Cheese Omelette, Tendencies, Echo54*7, Niki-Uni, Anave Lipad_

_(new names added, but I'm wondering if I'm adding the same people, but with diff. usernames, lol.)_

**Chapter 5: **_**This is how we compete**_

"Boy?", Tsuna echoed in disbelief, "I think you need to get your eyes checked."

"True, you're very beautiful, I myself could not believe that you were male", Mukuro grinned, "Unfortunately for you, I'm not attracted to women."

Tsuna frowned, "And what's that got to do with-oh shit!" His eyes widened as he realized what Mukuro was implying. He raised his arm and jabbed an elbow into his stomach. 'Time to go', he thought, 'Wait, when did I get onto the mast?' Tsuna froze in panic, and Mukuro used this opportunity to grab hold of Tsuna's wrists.

"You were trapped in my illusions the minute you kicked me into the barrels", Mukuro whispered against Tsuna's neck, "I carried you all the way up here without you noticing, convenient for me, ne?". Tsuna shivered, feeling his energy draining from his body every time he felt Mukuro's warm breath.

_"Basta!", _Tsuna hissed quietly so that only Mukuro would hear him, then he wrenched his wrists out of his grasp as hard as he could, unfortunately, he ended up slipping off the part of the mast he was standing on. 'Crap', Tsuna squeezed his eyes shut, grit his teeth and braced himself for impact, however instead of smashing against the wooden deck, he found himself caught by a pair of strong arms. Opening them slightly, he let out a relieved sigh to see Yamamoto's face.

"Are you alright Tsuna?", Yamamoto asked, his face full of concern.

Tsuna smiled appreciatively at him, "Yeah, and thank you for saving me Yamamoto-kun."

Tsuna looked up to see Mukuro grinning from the mast. 'That guy's such a freakin' weirdo', Tsuna thought, at the exact same time that Gokudera said it out loud. Tsuna looked over Yamamoto's shoulder and saw Gokudera look away from Mukuro and towards him with worried eyes.

"Are you okay Sawada-san?", Gokudera asked gently, instead of his usual angry tone.

Tsuna gave him a smile and nodded.

'What's this I see', Mukuro thought, 'how annoying, there are so many pests around my target.'

"I suggest you leave now Rokudo Mukuro, before I bite you to death", a voice brought his attention away from Tsuna.

"Kufufufu, fine Hibari-san, but only for today", Mukuro laughed, he then switched back to Italian and spoke to the three people Tsuna had been eyeing out earlier, _"Tagliamo la corda."_

When Mukuro was finally on his ship, he turned around and shouted to Tsuna, _"Ci vediamo!"_

'Time to play dumb one last time', Tsuna thought to himself, then shouted back, "I don't know how to speak Italian!"

Tsuna closed his eyes and sighed, glad that the other man had finally left, glad until he opened his eyes and saw all the crew looking at him. Tsuna coughed, and Yamamoto realized that he was still holding on to Tsuna.

"Ahahaha, sorry Tsuna, I completely forgot", he smiled sheepishly and let down the shorter man.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, you and I need to talk", Hibari spoke coldly, "First go to Doc's room, then come to my quarters right away." With that, he turned around and walked away.

"Ummm, Yamamoto-kun, where's 'Doc's' room?", Tsuna asked quietly, unnerved by the coldness in Hibari's voice.

"I'll take you there Sawada-san!", Gokudera volunteered eagerly, "Um-I mean-uh-I can lead you to the doctor's room, please follow me."

Tsuna politely thanked Gokudera when they reached the room, and as Gokudera left, Tsuna's hand froze just before it touched the doorknob. 'Is this 'doctor' going to prepare my body to be disposed after Hibari-san kills me?', he thought worriedly, 'or maybe this doctor is going to sedate me to make it easier to kill me.' Tsuna's thoughts ran wild, until the door opened, snapping him out of his worry.

"You must be Sawada-san", a man with a friendly smile and tousled blonde hair ushered him into the room, "Don't worry, I don't bite."

Tsuna couldn't help but smile back, "Umm, and you must be Doc?"

"Well, that's what the crew and Kyouya call me, but you don't have to call me that", the blonde replied, "You can call me Dino."

**A/N:** My muse is dead. Or maybe dormant, who knows XD

Therefore I had no choice but to end this chapter just as Dino had finally appeared XP

Lols, and sorry for making you guys anticipate so much from the cliffie in the other chapter, only to kill it in this chapter XD

_Basta - _Enough

_Tagliamo la corda -_ Let's get out of here

_Ci vediamo_ - See you soon

Not sure about the Italian I used in this chapter as well. All the Italian used in this story I got from the internet, and I know how unreliable some online translators are :(

Anyways, please check my profile and vote on my poll on what I should start writing next.

Does that mean this story's gonna end soon? No, because I've estimated that APL will probably had 10-15 chapters at most (20 if I have a hard time ending it.)

Next chapter will be written on December, or maybe earlier.


	6. Chapter 6: This is how we make mistakes

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to...dun dun dun...Amano Akira (a woman after my own heart) 

The only things that belong to me would be my love for the pairings, any random OC's that I throw in there and the storyline (which was probably inspired by some manga I read), anyway, enjoy!

A/N: This is an AU fic (obviously) and has nothing to do with the mafia, though the KHR characters are used. The time setting is between the olden days and the modern days. A mix of pirates and royalty, and guns/grenades/dynamites, and some modern things I guess J

_Many thanks to all the reviewers (if your name's not here, expect it in the next chapter): _

_ChibiVi3tKitsun3, KeatonGrin, Ila Way, Tsuki no Akebono, Lala-tan, Doseimotsuko, wind-master-redmoon, Oodles o' Noodles, MagicalStarlight, Niki-Uni, Shikey, Novelist Pup, Spiel, Little-fox012, CelticAngelWings, Cielo-negro, Mouse Kaiser, danilion, Craze Izumi, T-gal, RandomFun, Moii-san, HappyDuckyDay, Lunara-Dono, wind-master-redmoon, Nezu Maru, Here's Your Cheese Omelette, Tendencies, Echo54*7, Anave Lipad, Here's Your Cheese Omelette, Moii-san, Little-fox012, Koruyuha, MizuiroSnow, Neptune-WiNgZ_

_(new names added, but I'm wondering if I'm adding the same people, but with diff. usernames, lol.)_

**Chapter 6: **_**This is how we make mistakes**_

"My full name's Dino Cavallone, I'm actually Kyouya's father", Dino explained to Tsuna.

"I see, but...doesn't the captain have a different last name?" Tsuna asked.

"He thought my name sounded too much like a 'herbivore's'", Dino laughed, "So he ended up using his deceased mother's last name, she was Japanese, hence last name before first."

Tsuna smiled, he felt really comfortable talking to the doctor, but he couldn't figure out why. "I'm half Japanese myself", Tsuna grinned.

"Yes, you certainly are", Dino smiled cryptically, "Now then Sawada-kun, can you please tell me why the crowned prince of the Astelle kingdom, Tsunayoshi Sawada de Vongola, is on this pirate ship?"

--

Meanwhile, Hibari was in his room pacing, something which he did whenever he was in deep thought. 'I called him Tsunayoshi, and he-he answered', Hibari sighed and rubbed his temple, 'Definitely, it's really him'. Walking over to his bed where a half open amethyst box lay, Hibari opened it fully and carefully took out a daisy chain. 'Why did you have to appear now?' Hibari asked, knowing he would find out very soon.

--

"I think you're mistaken Dino-san", Tsuna laughed nervously, "Okay, so I may not be a girl, and I may not be Tsunako, but my name really is just Sawada Tsuna and NOT Tsunayoshi."

Dino chuckled at the teen's attempt to lie to him, "Did you know Tsuna-kun, that I've known you since you were a young boy?"

Tsuna looked at him puzzled. "I...knew you?" he asked.

Now it was Dino's turn to look puzzled, "Of course! The last time I saw you was when I brought Kyouya with me to meet you!" Dino frowned as he saw the genuine look of confusion on the boy's face. 'How...how can he not remember?' Dino wondered.

At that moment, the door was kicked open and Hibari walked in. Hibari looked at Tsuna, then at Dino.

"I need to talk to him", Hibari gestured at Tsuna.

"Ah, wait Kyoya, I need to tell you someth-"

"Later! I need to talk to the herbivore."

Dino sighed and smiled at Tsuna briefly before walking out of the room. Hibari walked closer to Tsuna and placed a hand on his cheek.

"Long time no see, Tsunayoshi", and Hibari gave the other boy a rare smile.

Tsuna's eyebrows scrunched up in confusion, "Have we--have we met before Hibari-san?"

**Extra:**

"That boy was so stupid", Mukuro sighed to himself, as he leaned over the rail of his ship to look at the sky.

"I know Mukuro-sama, he should've realized that by saying he did not know how to speak Italian, yet he knew you spoke Italian, that he was digging his own grave", Chrome nodded her head in agreement.

"You're so smart my Chrome", Mukuro smiled at her, inwardly however, 'Damn, why didn't I think of that?' Mukuro cursed in his head, 'I just meant that he was stupid at choosing companions.'

Ken appeared out of nowhere to join their conversation, "Yep, that boy was pretty cute, huh Mukuro-sama."

"...", Chikusa glared at Ken silently.

"Awww, what's wrong Kaki-pii are you jealous? Hahaha-"

Chikusa suddenly grabbed Ken's arm and dragged him to their room which was on the deck. Sounds could be heard, like things breaking, then silence. Chrome started walking to the room to check that they were okay, but then Mukuro pulled her back and he shook his head. Soon, misleading sounds, which were eerily similar to moans, could be heard.

"They can deal with their problems themselves, plus you don't really know what they're doing in there", Mukuro shuddered as he heard Ken shout Chikusa's nickname.

"But Mukuro-sama, if they're having sex, then I really wanna see!" Chrome replied innocently.

Mukuro grimaced and looked away, trying to remember which creep had corrupted his Chrome by exposing her to the world of yaoi.

Somewhere on an unknown ship, a girl with brown hair just above her shoulders sneezed.

"Are you okay Kyoko-chan?"

"Of course Haru-chan, someone must be thinking of me, that's all", Kyoko replied with a smile.

**A/N:** I finished this faster than I expected, ch7 will be done, probably around the end of November :)

Okay, just as a note, the extras are part of the main story, I just didn't want to make things more confusing than they already were since I'm bad at linking different scenes together :P

There were some questions in the reviews like, "Didn't Tsuna say that he can't speak Italian, but he knew Mukuro spoke Italian?" and "Hibari called him 'Tsunayoshi', I thought he didn't know?" (Comments are not word for word, it's just what I remember)

Anyways, I hope this chapter answered those questions ^^

Many thanks like always to my Beta Oodles o' Noodles! :D

I'm most likely gonna get started on one of my other stories, since my school year is almost over (just 3 more exams yay!)


	7. Chapter 7: This is how we make new

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to...dun dun dun...Amano Akira (a woman after my own heart) 

The only things that belong to me would be my love for the pairings, any random OC's that I throw in there and the storyline (which was probably inspired by some manga I read), anyway, enjoy!

A/N: This is an AU fic (obviously) and has nothing to do with the mafia, though the KHR characters are used. The time setting is between the olden days and the modern days. A mix of pirates and royalty, and guns/grenades/dynamites, and some modern things I guess :)

**Chapter 7: **_**This is how we make new friends**_

Hibari frowned and he tugged the smaller boy's hair violently. "Isn't this a wig?", he asked, the hair would not come off.

"Owwie, let go Captain", tears sprang to Tsuna's eyes as he pulled Hibari's hands away from his hair, "and no, this is my real hair, I was afraid that if I used a wig, it would come off."

"Then how can you not remember!", Hibari shouted angrily, "am I the only one who cared enough to remember that day?" Hibari grabbed Tsuna's shoulders roughly and looked him in the eyes.

The other boy looked completely confused, which only irritated Hibari even more.

"Never mind", he sighed. He turned around and was about to leave when Tsuna grabbed him from behind.

"Hibari-san knows the me that I don't remember", Tsuna's voice was muffled, "please, can you please, help me remember?"

Hibari stood frozen, unable to move because of the body holding onto him. "Damnit, I could never say no to you", Hibari gave in, "what do you want to know?"

"Well-"

"Captain!", Gokudera burst into the room and was shocked by the sight of Tsuna hugging Hibari from behind, "ummm- uh, I didn't mean to interrupt, but there's some pirates outside who want to talk to you Captain."

Hibari pried away from Tsuna's grasp and whispered, "We'll talk later", before following Gokudera outside. Tsuna blinked, unable to comprehend the turn of events that happened in just a few seconds, then decided to see what was happening outside.

"My name's Sasagawa Kyoko", a girl with brown hair and a bright smile was introducing herself, "and this is my crew", as she pointed to each one, the members introduced themselves.

"Ha-hi, I am Miura Haru."

"Sasagawa Ryohei, my motto is: EXTREME!"

"Lambo, I'm going to rule the world!"

"I-pin, Lambo that's bad!"

"Romario..."

"Basil, very nice to meet you all."

"Won't you all introduce yourselves?", Kyoko asked kindly to the opposite crew.

No one made a sound, so Tsuna decided to speak first, the girl seemed nice enough, "I'm Sawada Tsuna", he gave her a smile that could've melted an iceberg.

"Do I know you?", Kyoko asked unsurely, "have we met somewhere before?"

"Ha-hi! Kyoko-chan, are you trying to, what's it called, pick her up?", Haru asked in an extremely shocked voice.

"No, no, I just feel like I've met her before", Kyoko answered quickly, then she turned back to Tsuna to examine her face, "I've got it! I know where I've seen you before!"

**A/N:** Gomenasai! I've been really busy, life caught up with me xP I'm still alive though, and so is this story! I don't even have time to update the reviewers list, I'll put them all together in the last chapter.

So anyways, sorry for the shortness and the cliffhanger, and thank you like always to my beta Oodle's o' Noodles!


	8. Chapter 8: This is how we air out secret

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to...dun dun dun...Amano Akira (a woman after my own heart) 

The only things that belong to me would be my love for the pairings, any random OC's that I throw in there and the storyline (which was probably inspired by some manga I read), anyway, enjoy!

A/N: This is an AU fic (obviously) and has nothing to do with the mafia, though the KHR characters are used. The time setting is between the olden days and the modern days. A mix of pirates and royalty, and guns/grenades/dynamites, and some modern things I guess :)

**Chapter 8: **_**This is how we air out secrets**_

"Tsu-kun!", Kyoko exclaimed gleefully, "but why are you dressed as a girl?"

Tsuna paled, with that one sentence, he realized that the jig was up. She had seen right through him, and he was sure that she wouldn't let him go now that she'd found him. After all, he was her fiancee.

"Long time to see Kyoko-chan", Tsuna forced a smile on his face, "ummm, you look well."

"You do too Tsu-kun, you're so pretty! I always knew you'd make a much better girl than a boy", Kyoko smiled warmly at him, "so tell me, what are you doing on a pirate ship of all places? No wait, why did you run away from the kingdom?"

The pirate crew on the ship were all frozen, some with their mouths open, others had simply fainted. 'The lost crown prince's been on this ship the entire time!?' was the common thought that was running in all their heads.

Tsuna looked guilty, remembering how he'd described Kyoko as an 'air headed bimbo' is his letter, though that was just to discourage his father's plans of marriage for the two of them. Truthfully, said girl was very kind and intelligent, and she was one of his most favorite people, just not for marrying.

"Well, my father and I had some", Tsuna swallowed audibly, "disagreements".

"You didn't want to marry me", Kyoko guessed with a hint of a smile, "it's okay Tsu-kun, I didn't want to get married either, I mean, you're practically like my brother, and ummm, I know you don't swing that way."

Tsuna's eyes widened, "I don't what!?"

"You know, you don't like girls", Kyoko elaborated, "I remember when you were seven, we were telling stories of our first love, and you told me you were in love with a boy you met when you were really little."

"I did? I don't remember anything!", Tsuna was becoming more and more confused, "did I tell you his name?", maybe Kyoko would be the one who led him to the person he wanted to find.

"Well, you did have that accident when you fell of a horse and injured your head, maybe you got amnesia?", tapping her finger to her chin, Kyoko hummed as she tried to remember her memories as a seven year old, "I think you called your first love, Kyou-chan".

Tsuna's eyes widened as he turned around to look at the Captain who wore an almost comical look which resembled a deer trapped in headlights.

**A/N:** Life sucks, takes all the fun out of everything, then chews it, and spits it at you like a spitball. Makes no sense, so please ignore that sentence.

Bland chapter yes, but it's been ages, and I had to re-read my own story to remember what I planned, because I've lost all copies of the stories I've written, *cries a little*

Enjoy, and I'll have another chapter up, some day...thank you for being patient with me and for continuing to follow the story~


End file.
